


Drunk

by Cinnamon_Mey



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)*All the characters are over 18





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> *My native language is not english so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving :)
> 
> *All the characters are over 18

It's late morning but the boys are still sleeping cos their last night patrolling has been really hard, they had to face some drug dealers who were causing a lot of troubles in the neighborhood. It seems all pretty quiet until loud music spreads through the lair.   
No, it's not Mikey, he would be killed by Raph if he did something like that and it's not Raph cos he really hate that kind of music. Anyways they're both still sleeping, too tired to wake up for some shit and Donnie can't hear anything cos he has his headphones on.  
Leonardo is already on his way to understand what the hell is happening. The leader in blue is a light sleeper and now he's very, very nervous. He walks down the sleeping quarters, following the music and he's already ready to bark against the responsible of that mess when he suddenly stops.  
In the center of the lair, on the meditation platform, surrounded by candles, you're moving in a sort of slow dancing. Your eyes are closed and you're drinking bourbon from a bottle.  
Are you... WHAT? Are you drinking?  
Leo can't believe it, his crush, his baby girl, his perfect goddess. He fell in love with you months ago when he realized how patient, supportive and sweet you are with him and his brothers. You have always a good word for them, you don't judge and you love them unconditionally.   
You're not dating, he thinks it's just impossible for someone like you fall in love for a freak like him so you're just friends even if he's the first one who takes you home and the only one you can talk with. His brothers know you're his territory so no one of them makes a move with you.  
Seeing you completely drunk and that pretty face so sad just kill him. He has no idea of what happened but he's there, for you. As you're there for him every time he feels insecure. He won't judge, he just worried and he wants to see you always happy.  
He reaches you on the platform, taking the bottle from your hands to place it to the ground. You look at him, he's so damn beautiful with that worried face. Well he's always beautiful for you but when he's so serious just drives you crazy. You started to have feelings for him at the same time when he realized to love you. You can't say why or how, maybe his different behaviour towards you, sweeter and nicer. He's always so responsible, mature and it seems nothing can distract him. Well, you can try. Actually you're drunk and your libido is so high.   
You make the most sensual smile as you approach him still dancing. You put your arms around his neck, rubbing your breathtaking body against his and still watching him with this lusty expression on your face. It's the first time he sees you like that. He never thought you could be so hot. His hands move on your hips and you stand on your tiptoe to getting closer to his face. It's not enough, he's too tall so you try to climb him, literally.  
He smirks, thinking how adorable you are in that moment. He holds you up and now you're just one inch far from each other and he really wants to taste those pretty lips of yours. Everything of you is driving him crazy but he remembers you're drunk and alcohol is acting over you.  
“C'mon, baby girl. Time to get some rest.” He says with that imperative voice that you love so much.   
“Ahww no, I want to dance!” You protest. “Wanna dance with me?” You make a sweet smile but he's good to keep the control.  
“Later, okay? I promise.” He smiles back.   
You huff. “Okay..”  
“Good girl.” He holds you in bridal style, leaving the platform. He doesn't think he can sleep anymore so he prefer to give you his bed.  
“Leo..”  
“Uhm?”  
“I think I love you.”  
He stops, watching down to your sleepy face. He heard right? Did you just say that you love him? Your eyes are already closed but he has to ask, it's too important.  
“What did you say?”  
“I lost my job.” You whisper. “Damn Brittany. She talked with the boss and she told something bad. But I swear, it's not true!”  
You open your eyes, meeting his. Oh boy, you're ripping off his heart from the chest with that sad face.  
“I believe you, hun. Now get some rest, we talk later.”  
He makes you lie down on his bed, touching gently your face till you fall asleep. So bad you lost your job but he'll be there for you, he'll be there to help you whatever you need and he can't ignore your words, you clearly said that you love him. It's not just his imagination.  
He just need to wait until you recover to talk to you about that.

***

Several hours later Mikey's voice wakes you up. He's not shouting, it's just his usual voice, loud as hell, especially in that delicate moment. Your head is hammering and you barely can take your eyes open. You remember to have bought a bottle of bourbon before going to the lair but after the dance you don't remember anything else.  
You try to focus where are you now, your eyes wander on the set of katanas hanging on the wall next to the bed you're lying down, realizing you're in Leo's. A sort of strange sensation envelops you. It's the first time you use Leo's bed but it's not that, you're close friends since ages so there's no embarrassment in these kind of stuff. Nope, it's something else. Something happened in the morning but you couldn't focusing it.  
You hardly stand up, leaving the sleeping quarters. The guys are eating something for dinner, around the lunch table so you get closer. Leo is the first one who sees you and he stares, in hope to have a sort of eye contact to understand if you're okay. His heart starts to race, he remembers very well your show. How you moved your body against his, how your hot smile tried to win his attention and the magic words.  
 _I love you._ Your voice was so soft and genuine, he can't believe it was just the the alcohol talking.  
However you're too concentrate to reach the table and sitting next to Donnie to intercept Leo's signals. Your head falls on the surface, between your hands.  
“And then.. BOOM and I woke up.” Mikey finishes to explain his nightmare. “Oh, hi (y/n)!”  
“Please Mikey, keep it down.” You whisper.   
“Ohhh! Looks like you had some fun last night!” He still speaking loud.  
You make a low painful moan.  
“Shut up, Mikey.” Leo says.  
“Oh c'mon, bro!”  
“Shut up, Mikey!” Raph intervenes and the younger brother shakes his head filling his mouth with some pasta.  
Donatello bothered to give you a couple of pills and a glass of water to help you with the headache. He touches your shoulder to draw your attention.   
“Thanks, buddy.” You smile at him.  
Leo gives to his brother a strict glance and he replies with an annoyed expression. More than once Leonardo argued with his brothers for being just gentle with you. Raphael look at Donnie and he sighs.  
“Leo, a word.” He stands up, walking away. Leo frown following his brother till they're far enough to not be heard.  
“What.” His voice is defensive, like he's waiting for a scolding.  
“Leo, you know we love you.”  
“But..?”  
“But you're getting shitty lately, bro.” Raph joins them.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“(y/n).” Donnie says. “We know you care about her but you can't stop us to be her friends.”  
He looks down, shaking his head. He just can't accept this from his brothers.  
“We care about her too and ya can't pretend we act like assholes just to push her more into you.” Raph finishes crossing his arms on the chest.   
“Bullshits.”   
“Raph is right.” Donnie take his side. It's rare, usually he doesn't get between them when they arguing but he has to admit the elder brother is going too far.  
“If ya don't tell her, I'll do.” With this last threat the giant red walks away followed by Don.  
Leonardo feels so bad, he can't admit in front of his brothers but he knows he's acting like an immature jealous kid. He watches you smiling and chatting with the others, he's over thinking about what to say not to mention that - for the first time - he's afraid.   
You burst out laughing and automatically you look for Leo. Your eyes meet and you stop to laugh to make way to a sweet huge smile, just for him. He feels like his heart almost stops beating. How beautiful you are even with messy hair and make up a bit melted under your eyes.   
He's so focused on you that he doesn't realize he's staring with his serious face and this makes you worried. Your smile vanishes and you walk to him.  
“Everything is okay?” You ask with soft voice, stroking gently his upper arm. It's something you always did but in that moment he feels so uncomfortable. He steps back, crossing his arms over his chest and making you stop.  
“Yeah..”  
“Yeah?” You raise an eyebrow. “It doesn't seem _yeah_ to me.”  
“And what about you?” He moves his hands on his hips.   
“Uh?”  
“The music, the dance, the bourbon.”  
You look away, licking your lower lip and crossing your arms over your chest. “You saw the show..”  
“Really? Who the hell do you think brought you to bed?!” He points at the sleeping quarters. “Look, I know loosing the job is a shit but alcohol isn't the answer!”  
It's not what he wanted to say, actually he wanted to be sure of your feelings and confess his love but his fatherly side came up.   
You hate him when he scolds you even if he acts like that just for your sake. You're already upset for what happened so you're definitely not in the mod for that.  
“Not your business, daddy!” You snap out.  
“It is when you come to my home asking for help!”  
Silence falls, the other brothers heard everything and now they're staring at both of you.  
“Don't worry, it's the last time I bother you.” You say with low voice, broken by tears.   
Leo is going to apologize but you're already on your way to leave.  
He looks down, hands on his hips, he's clearly upset but he knows he can't give up. He follows you into the sewer tunnels.  
“Stop.” He orders.  
“No.”  
“I said STOP!”  
You turn around, walking close to him.  
“Don't tell me what to do. I'm not one of your brothers.”  
You're going to leave again when he grabs your arm, forcing to face him as he pushes you against the wall. His lips crush into yours in a rough kiss. You need a moment to understand but you can't ignore the butterflies in the stomach, he's really kissing you. Your hero, your Leo. And then you return his kiss, touching his tongue with yours and making soft moans.   
When he leaves your lips to focus on the neck, he decides is the right moment to tell you.  
“I love you too.”  
You suddenly reject him, looking into his eyes to understand if he's serious. Silence falls again, only the sound of the water and your heavy breath.   
He looks down for a moment before coming back to you.  
“You told me that.”  
You nod, looking away and touching your lips.  
“What else I told you while I was completely out of my mind?”  
“You mean you don't feel that?” He snaps back approaching you and moving a finger to point his mouth and yours. “So what was that?”  
“'course I do.” You say with low voice. “Just.. I didn't plan to tell you that way.” You bite your lip, looking down. “Geez, I'd pay to go back to see your face in that moment.”   
He smiles. “Yeah I'm sure I looked like a dumb.”  
You giggle and then you touch his face gently, looking into his eyes.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean...”  
“It's ok.” He interrupts. “I think I owe you an apology too.”  
You shake your head and grab his nape to invite him to bend over your to kiss again. This time is a slowly, lovely kiss, so sweet and full of love.


End file.
